Data warehouses, server farms and the like receive, store and provide data to and from one or more entities. Inventory control, accounting, e-commerce merchandising, and a host of other endeavors generate vast amounts of information that are stored and put to various uses. The accuracy of such data is paramount to the reliability of and confidence in actions that use the data.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.